


Clumsy Is My Middle Name

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [15]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 15: Neuller





	

Thomas foi literalmente arrastado por Bastian para uma festa, festa essa que por sinal é bastante aborrecida aos olhos dele. O homem alemão anda de um lado para o outro a seguir o seu amigo, enquanto a música entoa nos seus ouvidos e lhe dá vontade de sair dali a correr.

— Olha, está  ali o Lukas!— Bastian fala e Thomas sorri, revirando os olhos de seguida.

A menor das suas preocupações neste momento é saber do paradeiro de Lukas já para não mencionar que Thomas preferia mil vezes mais estar em casa a ver a última temporada de _Game of Thrones_.

Para além disso, Thomas não faz ideia de quem Manuel Neuer, o anfitrião da festa, é. A única coisa que Thomas sabe sobre ele é que Manuel é um homem com bastantes pessoas e de quem Bastian é amigo há já alguns anos.

— Olá!— Lukas dirige-se a Thomas.— Já não te via há imenso tempo. Como estás?

— Bem.— Thomas é breve.— Bastian, eu vou sentar-me.

— Está bem, daqui a nada vou ter contigo para ver se está tudo bem.

Thomas bufa enquanto sai de perto de Bastian e Lukas, odiando o facto de o seu amigo o tratar como uma criança. Ele tem vinte e sete anos, idade suficiente para saber tomar conta de si próprio.

Quando finalmente encontra a sala de estar, Thomas senta-se no sofá que curiosamente se encontra livre apesar de a casa estar cheia de pessoas. Ele tira do bolso do seu casaco o seu telemóvel e decide jogar _Angry Birds_ para pelo menos se entreter um pouco.

— Posso sentar-me?— Thomas ouve alguém perguntar.

— Não vês que o resto do sofá está vazio?— ele pergunta, pausando o jogo e encarando a pessoa que se havia sentado ao seu lado.

— Podias estar a guardar o lugar para alguém, eu não sei.— o homem supõe e sorri, encolhendo os ombros.— Porque é que estás aqui sentado?

— E tu?— Thomas questiona, erguendo ma sobrancelha.— Porque é que acabaste de te sentar aqui?

— Achei correto fazer-te companhia. Parecias estar demasiado solitário.— ele aponta e sorri novamente.

— Esta é a festa mais aborrecida de sempre!— Thomas exclama, guardando seu telemóvel.— A música é horrível.

— Achas mesmo?— o homem pergunta.

— Completamente!— Thomas afirma com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto.— E nem sequer há comida. Como é que alguém pode fazer uma festa sem comida?!

— É, acho que tens razão.— ele gargalha ao ouvir o comentário de Thomas.— Mas o ambiente nem está mau de todo, pois não?

— Quem é que gosta de estar no meio de corpos suados a dançar com um copo na mão?— Thomas profere e abana a cabeça.— Eu não sou uma dessas pessoas com certeza. Tenho uma série à minha espera em casa.

— Então porque é que aqui estás?— o homem interroga, passando uma mão pelos seus cabelos loiros.— Podias ter ficado em casa a ver a tua série.

— Um amigo meu obrigou-me a sair da frente da televisão porque segundo ele eu passo demasiado tempo num realidade fictícia.— Thomas praticamente cita o que Bastian lhe havia dito há alguns dias atrás.— Aí tens o porquê de tu ter vindo para aqui.

Os dois não dizem nada durante alguns segundos e quando o homem loiro se prepara para falar, Bastian aparece nas costas de Thomas e sorri alegremente ao ver quem se encontra sentado ao lado dele.

— Manu!— Bastian chama e o homem loiro levanta-se do sofá para abraçá-lo.— Vejo que estiveste a falar com o Thomas.

— Sim.— ele sorri de lado, reparando na confusão que o rosto de Thomas espelha.

— Este é o Manuel.— Bastian explica e é nesse momento que Thomas fica extremamente corado.— O Thomas portou-se bem?

— Sim, eu acho.— Manuel gargalha.

— Peço desculpa.— Thomas pronuncia-se, levantado-se do sofá e estendendo a mão a Manuel.— Não devia ter sido tão rude.

— O que foi que tu disseste?— Bastian pergunta curioso e com um sorriso brincalhão.

— Não faz mal Thomas, cada um tem a sua opinião.— Manuel garante, segurando a mão de Thomas que ainda estendida na sua direção. — Fica à vontade para ires embora se quiseres.

— Estou curioso!— Bastian intervém.— O que é que o Thomas esteve a dizer?

— Nada de mais. Apenas mostrou o seu espírito crítico.— Manuel ri levemente e vê Thomas completamente envergonhado. — Não te preocupes Thomas, está tudo bem. As tuas críticas vão ser bastante úteis no futuro.

Thomas não consegue lembrar-se de uma situação mais vergonhosa do que esta. Quem é a pessoa que se queixa de uma festa ao anfitrião da mesma? E a resposta a essa pergunta é: Thomas.

— Já estiveste com o Lukas?— Manuel pergunta a Bastian.

— Sim, estive com ele ao bocado e disse-lhe que já voltava.— Bastian informa e dá uma palmadinha no ombro do homem loiro.— Eu vou andando, não o quero fazer esperar. Thomas, vê lá se te comportas desta vez.

Bastian sai de perto dos dois, deixando-os novamente sozinhos e com uma enorme tensão entre eles. Thomas coloca as mãos no interior dos bolsos do seu casaco,  desviando o olhar para os seus pés

— Então, Thomas...— Manuel senta-se novamente no sofá.— Vamos começar de novo.

— Como assim?— Thomas pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Olá, sou o Manuel.— o loiro sorri e estende a mão.

— _Ah_ , entendi...— Thomas tira a mão do bolso do casaco e segura a de Manuel.— Sou o Thomas.

— Muito prazer Thomas, está tudo bem contigo?— Manuel continua a brincadeira o que faz Thomas sentir-se um pouco mais aliviado.

No final, é Thomas que tem que ser obrigado a sair da festa. Ele ficou pelo menos duas horas a falar com Manuel sobre coisas aleatórias, ficando realmente fascinado com o anfitrião da festa e com vontade de saber mais sobre ele.

— Já tens o meu número, depois nós falamos.— Manuel comenta e abraça Thomas antes de o mesmo sair da sua casa.— Foi bom conhecer-te.

— Igualmente.— Thomas sorri alegremente.— E novamente, desculpa pela horrível primeira impressão que tiveste de mim.

— Agrada-me imenso a tua sinceridade.— Manuel diz-lhe.— Além do mais, isso só vai tornar a nossa relação mais especial.


End file.
